La fleur de cerisier, l'épouvantail et le glaçon
by Yakuna Hyuga
Summary: Kakashi aime Sakura et Sakura aime Kakashi son sensei, mais que se passe t'il le jour où Sasuke déclare sa flamme à Sasura. One shoat kakasaku.


Ce matin là, Konoha était paisible, pas un bruit. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts couleurs émeraude s'y promenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait sans cesse depuis maintenant un mois à lui, Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur au sharingan. Et oui, notre belle Sakura était tombée sous le charme de son sense qui avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Pourtant, elle pensait jusqu'ici aimer Sasuke Uchiwa, le beau brun ténébreux qui faisait craquer toute les filles depuis son retour à Konoha il y avait un peu moins d'une semaine. En effet, Naruto et Sakura avait réussi à l'arracher des griffes d'Orochimaru et l'avait ramené à Konoha, son village natal. Sasuke avait réintégrer l'équipe numéro sept qui comptait maintenant six membres : Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Sasuke s'était bien intégré, personne ne lui en voulait d'être parti. Mais, depuis le départ de ce dernier, ses sentiments envers lui avaient changés. Elle ne le considérait plus comme un futur amant mais plus comme un ami, un frère d'arme, qu'elle devait et avait ramené au péril de sa vie. Mais, elle ne se faisait pas d'espoir en ce qui concerne Kakashi. En effet, ce dernier était son ainé de cinq ans et son sense. Il y avait donc peu de chance que celui-ci s'intéresse à elle, de plus, c'était surement l'homme à avoir le plus de prétendante car il avait un côté mystérieux et charmeur qui faisait craquer la moitié de la gente féminine de Konoha.

Mais, il arrive que la vie nous réserve des surprises car, Kakashi était justement entrain de penser à son élève, Sakura. Et oui, notre homme masqué éprouvait des sentiments envers sa disciple. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était raide dingue d'elle, trois mois, qu'il mourait d'envie de lui avouer ses sentiments, trois mois qu'il avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres. NON, il ne devait plus y penser. Il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas bien, pas raisonnable. C'était son élève et il avait cinq ans de plus que elle, de plus, elle aimait Sasuke. Si elle apprenait qu'il l'aimait, elle penserait que c'est de sa faute et elle prendrait ses distances vis-à-vis de lui et il ne la reverrait plus jamais or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, bien au contraire, il voulait son bonheur et si elle le trouvait avec un autre homme que lui et bah tant pis essayait de se convaincre notre épouvantail national.

Sasuke : Kakashi… Kakashiii… KAKASHI ! (Pense : mais il est sourd ma parole)  
Kakashi : Hum… euh oui Sasuke qu'il y a-t-il ?  
Sasuke : Euh et bien vous parliez tout seul en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Je me demandais ce qu'il vous arrivait.  
Kakashi : (pense : oh zut j'espère que il ne m'as pas entendu) Oh et bien rien je pensait à quelque chose. Mais au fait que fais-tu ici ? Il est tôt pour traîner dans les rues.  
Sasuke : (rougit) euh… et bien je cherche Sakura… j'ai une chose à lui demander et je voudrais savoir si vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par hasard ?  
Kakashi : euh et bien non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais tu peux me dire ce que tu avais à lui demander et je lui dirais quand je la verrais.  
Sasuke : (devient encore plus rouge) euh… et bien c'est-à-dire que… c'est assez personnel… je vais euh… continuer de la chercher… elle ne peut pas être bien loin… le village et petit.

Kakashi : (pense : mais que mijote t'il ? il ne va comme même pas lui demander sa… oh non… OH et pis zut Kakashi reprend toi, tu venais juste de te dire que ce n'est pas grave si elle vit avec un autre homme que toi du moment que elle est heureuse… Rohh et puis zut je vais le suivre, je verrais bien si c'est ce que je pense… Et puis c'est pas comme si je les espionnais, je le fais pour le bien de mon élève essaya de se persuader Kakashi)

Kakashi suivit discrètement Sasuke et se cacha en haut d'un arbre, pouvant ainsi observer et entendre ses deux élèves.

POV de Sakura

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées peuplées de masques de nylons et de monosharingan quand quelqu'un m'appelle, je lève les yeux et découvre Sasuke, essoufflé.

Sakura : tiens bonjour Sasuke tu me cherchais ?  
Sasuke : Salut, effectivement, je te cherchais, tu n'es pas facile à trouver, j'ai fait le tour du village avant de te trouver ici.  
Sakura : Ah en fait je ne trouvais pas le sommeil alors je suis venue ici, je trouve cet endroit magnifique pas toi ?  
Sasuke : (avec un sourire charmeur en coin) pas aussi magnifique que toi Sakura.

POV de Kakashi

Je serrais les poings. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais maintenant que je suis ici je ne peux pas bouger sinon je me ferais repérer. AHLALA pas doué le Kakashi.

Retour au POV de Sakura

Au mon dieu ne me dites pas que il m'aime se dit elle ! Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ?

Sasuke : (avec un air gêné repris) écoute Sakura, je viens de m'en rendre compte il y a peu de temps : je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tes sentiments pour moi sont les mêmes qu'il y a trois ans (époque où Sasuke était parti rejoindre Orochimaru pour se venger de son frère et où Sakura était raide dingue de lui et aurais fait n' importe quoi pour attirer son attention) ou bien si ils ont changés a cause du fait que je sois parti en t'abandonnant. Mais je sais maintenant que tu es la femme de mes rêves et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. J' ai été bête et stupide de t'abandonner comme je l'ai fait et je peux te dire que je regrette amèrement cet acte. Alors Sakura Haruno acceptes- tu de devenir ma petite amie ?

POV de Kakashi

J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour ne pas être ici et entendre ce que Sakura allait dire ! se dit notre épouvantail national tout triste.

Retour au POV de Sakura :

Sakura : Je suis désolé, Sasuke mais mes sentiments envers toi ont changé depuis la dernière fois. Je te considère maintenant comme un frère et non comme un futur amant. Tu m'aurais demandé cela il y a trois ans, j'aurais sans aucun doute dit oui mais plus maintenant, plus maintenant que j'en aime un autre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais tu es un mec bien Sasuke et je suis sure que tu trouveras mieux que moi.  
Sasuke : Ne dit pas sa Sakura, tu es super. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises qui est celui qui t'as volé ton cœur. Je veux être certain que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Parce que tu le mérite.  
Sakura : (soudain cramoisie) euh et bien c'est…. C'est comment dire un peu compliqué à avouer…

(Kakashi était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ce fait il que Sakura n'aime pas Sasuke, elle en était raide dingue il y a peu de temps ! Se serait il trompé ? De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela soit lui, le pervers qui lisait des livres coquins ou encore le légendaire retardataire qui les faisait patienter pendant plus de une heure avant d'apparaitre. Oui il y avait en effet peu de chance pour que cela soit lui l'heureux élu du cœur de Sakura. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux).

Sasuke : ne me dit pas que c'est cet idiot de Naruto ? Ou bien cet imbécile de Lee ?  
Sakura : ( en pouffant de rire ) Non, non ce n'est pas eux, sinon je me suiciderais…  
Sasuke : ( en poussant un soupir de soulagement ) ouf tu m'as fait peur tout d'un coup… Alor qui est ce ? Neiji ? Shoji ? Shikamaru ah non suis-je bête, il est déjà en couple avec Temari. Alors … Kiba ? Shino ?  
Sakura : non pas eux non plus, cherche pas tu ne trouveras pas.  
Sasuke : Attend, ne me dit pas que je t'ai dégouté des garçons et que tu es devenue lesbienne avec Ino ?  
Sakura : tu as vraiment des idées bizarres Sasuke, non, je ne suis pas lesbienne.  
Sasuke : (virant soudain au vert) NON, ce n'est pas … NON NON, ce n'est pas possible, CE N'EST PAS GAI ?  
Sakura : non beurk, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'affectionne pas plus que cela les gens déguisés en plante verte…  
Sasuke : (reprenant des couleurs) OUF ! Alors qui est ce ? Pas Asuma, il est en couple avec Kurenai, ni Iruka, il est avec Anko… Je ne vois pas du tout qui cela peut il être… ah JE SAIS , j'ai trouvé, enfin bon tu as des goûts bizarre mais cela te regarde…  
Sakura : (pense au non aurait il deviné ? Zut, et rezut, j'aurais du l'envoyer balader quand il a voulu deviner…)  
Sasuke : (avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage) c'est….. ce ne serait pas… ( roulement de tambour) ….. ? ( gros vent)  
Sakura : ( en se jetant sur la poubelle la plus proche afin de rendre son déjeuné) NAN MAIS SA VAS PAS OU QUOI ? IL A AU MOINS DIX ANS DE MOINS QUE MOI ?

Sasuke : hihi c'est vrai que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas que tu es forcément dérangée… Bon alors qui est ce ? J'ai fait tout les ninjas de Konoha… Enfin c'est un ninja pas vrai ?  
Sakura : oui oui bien sur que c'est un ninja ! Et tu ne les as pas tous fait.

Kakashi sauta de l'arbre et se positionna derrière Sasuke.

Kakashi : en effet, tu ne les as pas tous cités. Et moi alors ?  
Sakura vira au rouge.  
Sasuke : ( soudain mort de rire, chose qui arrivait peu de fois) Oui enfin c'est vrai que je vous ai pas cité sense. Mais Sakura n'est pas folle au point de vous aimer ! Vous le légendaire retardataire, le pervers de première ! Cela m'étonnerais fort que cela soit vous n'est ce pas Sakura, ce n'est pas lui hen ? (pauvre Kakashi, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour)  
Sakura :( devint encore plus rouge enfin si c'est possible) euh et bien euh…

Soudain, en ayant assez de cacher son amour envers son sense, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui avoue. Peut être ressentait il la même chose a son égard ? On dit bien, qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ?

Sakura : Oui, sense, je vous aime. Je vous aime a en mourir. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je nourris des sentiments a votre égard…

Kakashi apparu devant elle, baissa son masque et vint écraser ses lèvres sur celle de Sakura, ne lui laissant pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase.

Kakashi: (entre deux baisers) Je t'aime aussi Sakura.

Il était heureux, heureux que cela soit lui que Sakura ait choisi, lui qu'elle aime. Ils échangèrent un baisé passionné devant un Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus rien. (chacun son tour hen se dit Kakashi en esquissant un sourire).


End file.
